Discord guide
So you've been playing in-game for a while and you've probably noticed that really annoying pop-up in chat that's asking you to sync your Discord. Well, it's a good idea! There are a lot of benefits to connecting to the official Manacube Discord. Here's a little guide to it. Syncing Syncing your account can be a confusing process, and it's not really explained, but there's not much to it. # Type /discord in-game. You should see, in chat, a message with a code of random numbers and letters. That's important. # Go to the Manacube Discord. If you aren't already in the Discord, you can click here. Once you're there, navigate the the #sync channel. # Type the command !sync code. Make sure you type it correctly. If the sync bot is working (sometimes it goes offline) your Discord account should sync to your Minecraft account. Any donator ranks you have will update shortly. Once your account is synced, you'll be able to talk in all the channels. Why sync? Well, getting rid of that irritating red message is reason enough, but there are a few others. For starters, the ability to use all the channels on the Discord. Before you are synced the only ones you can use are #help and #issues (more on those later). Also, syncing unlocks the ability to use /gary and /dailyrewards in-game. Gary the Golem will give you a special reward for every day that you are online for one hour. Don't forget to claim his reward every day! Channels Official * #announcements is where all official messages relating to the server are posted, often with pings. You can be informed of staff promotions, alerts to network issues, and links to the monthly forum posts with staff of the month, analytical data, payouts, and more. * #events is everything related to server events, obviously! Events happen most Saturday afternoons (EST). * #updates logs all the less important changes to the server. This isn't very important to everybody, but if you like to know what's going on for all the servers, it's worth checking this channel every now and then. * #polls is used pretty infrequently, but sometimes Dacon posts polls here that you can react to with emojis to share your opinion. * #sneakpeeks 'are also infrequent, but check out all the cool screenshots from before major updates are implemented! * '#punishments logs all the mutes, bans, and kicks from the Discord. Main * #info is almost never used (3 posts in 3 years!). * #general is a scary place, and not for the faint of heart. It's basically a free-for-all chat zone (although you still have to follow the rules) and is good for leveling up your role. * #memes share your funniest memes here, as long as they don't break the community guidelines. * #help is for any questions you might have for a member of staff. If you need to know how to do something related to the server, forum, or Discord, this is the place. This is the first place you should go for help if there are no staff online in-game to help you. Not to be confused with #issues. * #issues is for sharing any concerns, bugs, or problems with the server. If you found a broken sign, something glitched on your island, or someone stole something from your claim, this is the place. Not to be confused with #help. * #suggestions has been discontinued and has been replaced by a more organized website. * #bot_channel is for all bot commands, except sync commands (once you're synced you can't access #sync anyway). This includes music bot commands for voice channels. * #nitro_boosts announces all the members that boosted the server using Discord Nitro. Realms The Realms category of the Discord simply has a text channel for every server of Manacube. If you want to chat about your favourite game mode with other players, this is the place. Voice Channels All the voice channels you could possibly need. One for each realm. Voice & Text Slightly more private voice channels with accompanying text channels for muted players to respond. Private Voice Channels Voice channels with specific member limits. Helpful tips If you have a question to ask in #help or an issue to share in #issues 'and you know it only relates to a specific server, you can specially ping that server's staff. Instead of doing @Mod, do @server Staff. That way Creative staff aren't getting notifications about a broken PV on Skyblock. However, any mod from any server can mute a player on any other server, not just their own. So if there aren't any staff online, and you need someone to be muted (please try to get a screenshot, it makes everything a lot easier) you should ping all staff as opposed to just the staff from that server. That way you'll get a response faster. Don't ping admin unless you're certain that it's an issue that only they can fix. Just ask any staff member first, because there's a good chance that they'll be able to help you. Admin are busy enough already. Don't have conversations in '#help and #issues. There's a pretty constant stream of problems being sorted in those channels, and if people start chatting about their respective problems together, it becomes harder and harder for staff to filter through and help everybody. Frequently Asked Questions (F.A.Q.) Q. How do I unsync my Discord and resync it to a different Minecraft account? A. 'Simply type '!unsync in #bot_channels and your Discord will unsync from your Minecraft. Now you can log on with a different account and follow the sync process again. Q. What are the chat rules for the Discord? '''A. '''They're the same as in-game.Category:All Guides